


Good Intentions

by Thal



Series: Hidden Desires [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: "Denna", Concerned Dean Winchester, Cranky Dean Winchester, Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Sam ships Dean Winchester/Donna Hanscum, Supportive Sam Winchester, Sweet Sam Winchester, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thal/pseuds/Thal
Summary: After a bad hunt, Sam wants to cheer the Reader up, but his plans fall through, leaving a disappointed Reader. She tries to hide it, but Sam knows better.





	Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> [Y/N] – your name  
> [Y/LN] – your last name  
> [Y/NN] – your nickname  
> [E/C] – eye color  
> [H/C] – hair color  
> [H/L] – hair length

[Y/N] [Y/LN] slumped in the backseat of the Impala, nursing a dislocated shoulder. She glared out the window, refusing to speak to Sam or Dean Winchester. They were hunting a wendigo and a hiker died because she did not reach him in time because the damn thing caught her off guard and threw her into a tree, injuring her shoulder. Dean barked a few harsh words before he realized she was hurt, and Sam had been rather insistent on keeping the two hunters separated. He usher [Y/N] to the backseat, trying to speak reassuringly while watching his older brother pacing out of the corner of his eye. [Y/N] was irritated that Sam, her boyfriend, was more focused on Dean than her, but said nothing when he pulled Dean away to speak to him. Neither one offered to help her set her shoulder when they returned to the Impala, Dean had just silently started the engine and they hit the road. Nearly twenty minute passed in silence.  
“Son of a bitch!” Dean cursed, swerving the Impala sharply into the break down lane, causing Sam to catch the dashboard with both hands and [Y/N] to cry out in agony as she lurched forward, instinctually putting out her hands to stop herself. Dean cursed again under his breath before catching [Y/N]’s [E/C] eyed glare in the rearview mirror, his own eyes wide. “Sorry, [Y/NN]! I…damn it…I did not mean to stop like that. Sorry.”  
Sam turned to [Y/N] first, then to Dean, still bewildered by the sudden stop. “Dude, what the Hell?”  
“Sam.” Dean jerked his head to [Y/N], but Sam did not understand. Dean rolled his eyes, keeping his voice low. “Sam. [Y/N], remember?” Out of the corner of his eye he caught [Y/N] rubbing her upper arm with a grimace. Dean prodded his younger brother once more. “She’s hurt? Maybe you should check on your girlfriend?”  
Sam’s eyes went wide as he groaned. “[Y/N], I am such an idiot!” Sam was out the door and moving to the backseat as he spoke, opening the door opposite her and leaning across the seat to reach for her. “I’m so sorry, [Y/N], I can’t believe I forgot about…I didn’t mean to…shit, I’m sorry!”  
“It’s OK, Sam,” sighed [Y/N], thinking Sam was moving toward her to do something sweet, like caress her cheek. When Sam grabbed her shoulder and jammed it back into the socket without warning, [Y/N] shrieked loud enough to make Dean wince. “Damn it, Sam! That freakin’ hurt!”  
Tears blurred her eyes from the pain, and [Y/N] raised her good arm to run her sleeve across her face. Sam pulled [Y/N] into a protective embrace as he whispered apologies into her ear. [Y/N] wrapped her good arm around Sam’s back as she let her head rest against the tall man’s chest.  
“You good, kid?” Worry etched Dean’s face, until [Y/N] gave him a quick nod.  
“Yeah, Dean, I’m good. Sam took care of it.” She slowly pulled back from Sam’s embrace. “It’s been a shit day. Can we just go home now?”  
Dean nodded. “Best idea I’ve heard all day.” He and Sam shared a silent conversation, then Dean nodded again and pulled the Impala back on the road, leaving [Y/N] to lean against Sam for the ride.  
\--------------------  


[Y/N] emerged from the steam filled shower room, her [H/L], [H/C] hair still damp, but feeling more relaxed by the bunker’s amazing water pressure. Making her way back to her room, she passed Sam in the hall. She gave him a small smile, and Sam leaned down to plant a chaste kiss on her lips.  
“Feel better, [Y/NN]?” Sam asked, running his hand lightly along her arm. She nodded and he grinned at her. “Look, I know some of these hunts have been rough lately and we’ve all been a little on edge, so I thought maybe we could use a little date night. Maybe tomorrow?”  
“Sam! That’s a great idea.” [Y/N] grinned, gazing into Sam’s hazel eyes. “Maybe we can blow off a little steam after.”  
“Ugh, Dean’s rubbing off on you.” Sam chuckled. “But I still like the idea. You calling it a night?”  
“Yeah, this day kinda sucked, and I just want it to be over.” [Y/N] looked up at Sam. “Don’t stay up too late hitting the books. You need to rest, too.”  
“Yes, ma’am.” Sam laughed. “Just gonna squeeze in an hour of research, then I’ll call it a night.” Sam planted a soft kiss to [Y/N]’s temple. “Did, uh, Dean say anything to you before he took off?”  
[Y/N] looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow. “Was he supposed to?”  
“I hoped he would apologize to you on his own,” shrugged Sam. “I thought he understood he was out of line-“  
“Sam, no. Don’t go tellin’ Dean off again. It’s not a big deal.” [Y/N] rest her hand lightly against his chest. “Look, Dean didn’t know I was hurt, and as soon as he realized I was, he quit yelling. That’s as good as getting’ a ‘sorry’ outta Dean, in my book. He was concerned enough after anyway.” She shrugged. “Besides, I was kinda pissed at myself. Dean wasn’t saying anything I hadn’t been thinking.”  
“[Y/NN], it wasn’t-“ started Sam.  
“Wasn’t my fault? Yeah, maybe.” She sighed. “I know, but I still kinda feel that if I had been a little more careful…well, maybe that guy would still be alive. Maybe not.” [Y/N] caught Sam’s concerned gaze and shook her head. “Doesn’t matter now. I can’t change what happened, but I can train harder so I’m ready for next time. Once I’m sure this shoulder is fully healed, of course. In the meantime, I get to look forward to a date with this really hot, sweet, amazing guy.” With a wink, [Y/N] stood on the tips of her toes and kissed Sam’s cheek. “Sweet dreams, Sam.”  
\--------------------  


Sam Winchester scowled at his phone as he disconnected the line. “So, get this, Dean. That was Donna and she’s got a nest of vamps. She needs a little back up. Said Jody and the girls are busy.”  
“Can you be ready in fifteen, Sammy?” Dean drained the last of his beer and stood. Satisfied with a quick nod from Sam, Dean strode out of the room.  
Sam groaned, running a hand through his hair. He frowned at the phone. He had nothing against Donna, she was a good hunter and an even better friend to the Winchesters, and he knew Dean had a bit of a crush on her, despite denying it when [Y/N] had once asked if Dean was going to ask her out.  
“Sam?” [Y/N] stood in the door watching him. “You OK?”  
“[Y/N]!” Sam stood and went to her. “We, uh, have a case.”  
“What? Where you worried about having to tell me I’m sidelined because of my shoulder? I’m a big girl, Sam, I can handle sitting out when I’m injured.” [Y/N] gave him a smirk.  
“No, I was more worried about tellin’ you we have to postpone our date.” Sam pulled her into his broad chest. “I hate letting you down.”  
“Sam, you aren’t letting me down, you’re keeping the world safe. Don’t go losing perspective on me,” chided [Y/N] with a small frown. “We’ll just do our date another time. It’s OK.”  
“You are amazing.” Sam leaned down and caught her lips in a fierce kiss. “I promise, I’ll make it up to you when we get back.”  
“I’ll hold you to it.” [Y/N] grinned at Sam. “Now go get ready, you don’t want to keep Dean waitin’ or he’ll get cranky.”  
\--------------------  


“Dean?” Sam watched his brother’s face as they drove back to the bunker after saying goodbye to Donna in Eagan, leaving her to make her own way home. “You ever gonna ask Donna out?”  
Dean’s jaw tensed. “Sam.”  
“What? Dude, you know she likes you, right? You guys get along like best friends, you hunt well together, you like a lot of the same things, you even eat the same junk. And I see how you look at her.” Sam rolled his eyes. “You guys would be good together.”  
“She deserves better than me.” Dean shook his head.  
“That’s a load of crap.” Sam sighed. “You deserve to be happy Dean. I’ve seen how happy you are when you’re around Donna. She makes you happy. I just think you should reconsider.”  
“Hmph.” Dean gave Sam a sideways glance. “Speaking of happiness, you and [Y/N] good after calling off date night?”  
“She said I wasn’t lettin’ her down, I was saving the world.” Sam shook his head. “She was disappointed, she just refused to say it.”  
“Man, you gotta fix that.” Dean was silent for a moment. “Weather’s gonna be crappy for the next few days, she’s not gonna want to go out in the rain. Crap.”  
“Yeah, I know. Thought I’d do a nice dinner for her in the bunker, to make up for postponing it.” Sam stared out the window, frowning at the already gray sky. “I’m gonna clean up one of the extra rooms, make it a little restaurant like with a little table and maybe some candles or flowers. Something. She deserves better, but that’s all I’ve got until the weather gets better.  
“You like [Y/N], right?” Dean glanced at Sam, before returning his eyes to the road.  
“You know I like [Y/N], Dean.” Sam frowned. “What kind of question is that?”  
“I’m just saying, if you want her to keep liking you, you probably shouldn’t be the one doing the cooking.” Dean chuckled. “Let me make the food. You tell me what you guys want to eat, I’ll make it.”  
“Seriously?” Sam stared at Dean incredulously. “Why? I thought you were avoiding her.”  
“Well, yeah. I was. Isn’t she pissed at me?” Dean stared at the road ahead. “I mean, I was kind of a dick to her after the last hunt. She should be pissed. And I wanna do something to make up for it.” Dean frowned. “Just how pissed is she?”  
“She said she wasn’t, and she didn’t want me to bring it up with you.” Sam shrugged.  
“So, yeah, she’s pissed.” The eldest Winchester frowned for a brief moment. “But she’s playing nice to keep the peace. Damn, I messed up. Yeah, I’m gonna cook you guys up somethin’ nice.” Dean grinned. “You got yourself a good one there, Sammy, don’t let her go.”  
\--------------------  


[Y/N] sat on the edge of her bed wearing the blue floral sundress Sam had laid out for her, waiting for him to pick her up for their date. He had left her a note on a folded scrap of paper set out beside the dress, telling her he would come by her room at 5:30pm for their date, and not to worry about the weather. So [Y/N] dressed, and added a little light make up and styled her [H/L] hair, suspecting Sam wanted the evening to be special.  
There was a light rap on the door, and [Y/N] opened it to find Sam dressed in his FBI suit on the other side. He held out a small bouquet of silk flowers in a simple vase. “Just a little something for you. I remembered you saying these were your favorites. I would have gotten you real ones, but without natural light in here, you know.” Sam shrugged, feeling a little sheepish. “Maybe I still should have gotten real ones.”  
“Sam! These are perfect, they’ll last forever. Thank you.” [Y/N] kissed Sam, making the tall man blush.  
“You look beautiful, [Y/N]. Shall we?” Sam cleared his throat and offered his arm to [Y/N]. She slipped her arm around his with a smile and let Sam lead her through the halls of the bunker. At last they stopped outside one of the spare rooms. Sam was grinning broadly as he opened the door.  
[Y/N] gasped as she took in the sight before her. The room did not look like it belonged in the bunker. In the center of the room was a small table set for two, draped in a crisp white tablecloth. A small vase of fresh roses sat in the center of the table, with two lit candles in silver holders flanking the flowers. Beneath the table was an ornate woven rug, and the walls were decorated with what appeared to be paintings from famous French and Italian painters. Soft classical music was playing from a speaker on a shelf on the wall.  
Castiel and Dean stood by the door, Dean dressed in his FBI suite and Castiel wearing his trench coat, as always, with an apron tied around his waist.  
Dean stepped forward and made a sweeping motion with his arm. “Allow me to show you to your table. This way.”  
Sam and [Y/N] followed. Dean pulled out the chair for [Y/N] so that she could be seated. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “This was all Sam’s idea, but don’t worry, I didn’t let him cook.”  
“Uh, Dean? Where did you find the paintings?” Sam regarded the art on the walls with mild trepidation.  
“Let’s just say Cas will be returning them as soon as your date is done. So, uh, no food fights.” Dean winked at [Y/N] as Castiel came forward with a tray with soups and salads. Dean took the dishes from Castiel and set them before Sam and [Y/N]. “Enjoy the first course, you guys.”  
Dean and Castiel stepped out of the room and [Y/N] laughed. “Castiel stole the paintings from an art gallery or something, didn’t he?”  
“He means well.” Sam shook his head trying to suppress a grin. He reached forward, placing his hand over hers. “I really am sorry about postponing our date night for a hunt, [Y/N]. I hope this is OK, until we get a real date night.  
“Sam, this date is amazing, I love it. And I love that you came up with it.” [Y/N] beamed at him, placing her other hand on top of his. “I think this is a wonderful date. And you are a wonderful boyfriend.”  
Sam blushed and ducked his head. “Thanks, [Y/NN]. I just wanted to do something to cheer you up.”  
“Mission accomplished.” [Y/N] stood and walked around the table to kiss Sam. “Now, may I have this dance?”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to ship Dean with Donna ("Denna") for this "Sam series". Sam gets the Reader. I don't like Dean not having anyone, but I don't feel I'd write guy/guy well, so no Destiel action from me.  
> Not sure how long this series will run, but there's a couple stories more planned, at least for now.


End file.
